Pas De Cheval
by psugar
Summary: When Edward comes to Hawaii on a two month vacation, he meets Bella, a girl who works at the check-in counter with a love of writing. What could happen next. Sorry, bad summary. All human.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't know why I'm calling it Pas De Cheval, I just really enjoy that song. Enjoy!

**EPOV:**

I grab my suitcase from the luggage train, my boss's words ringing through my head. _"Edward, you just got to take a break, two months, I mean it."_ So for my two month vacation to get over my best friend's death I'm going to Hawaii. My driver takes me to the five-star hotel that was recommended by many of my colleagues and patients.

"Thank you." I tip the driver and grab my belongings. The interior is beautiful, but not be compared to the girl working at the check in desk.

"Hello?" I ask. She looks up from a typed document. She quickly deposits the material in the purse next to her swivel chair.

"Sorry sir, do you have reservations?" she tucks her hair behind an ear, scanning the computer on her clean desk.

"Yes, it should be under Dr. Cullen." I smile at the brunette, as she looks back at me. She is even more beautiful up close.

"One moment please," She tells me in monotone pushing to a cabinet labeled "Reservations". She tears through alphabetized folders, whispering my last name. "Dr. Edward Cullen?" she pulls a presentation folder out.

"Yes." I nod.

"Here is your key card and information about the hotel, my name is Bella if you need any help. Enjoy your experience." She passes me the thick folder, falling backwards while doing so. I quickly run behind and help her up.

"You okay?" I look at her with full attention.

"Just fine, thank you Dr. Cullen," She sits up, puts her hand on her forehead.

"Hold on." I open my medical bag I always have and get my hand flashlight.

"Look here, and here," I go through the procedure I've done numerous times but not to such a brilliant creature. "Just fine, take some Tylenol and you will be fine." I take her hand and help her up, she wobbles some.

"Maybe, I should check with you around dinner to make sure you're okay." I flirt.

"Is that a date, Edward?" she bats her long eyelashes.

"Yes, what time?" I grin at our conversations turn.

"I get off at 5:30, can you do six?" she smiles.

"Yes, I will see you then, thanks for your help." I grab my suitcases and go to the elevator. God, she was beautiful. God, I was lucky. God, I need to shower. I look at myself in my room's mirror, a bit on the rough side. I sigh and unpack my showering needs.

Author's note: Thanks for reading; I hope you enjoy my little story. Please rate and review, I will answer every review. Coming up next: Bella's POV on the meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys, sorry I would have gotten this in sooner but I've been busy with finals and don't have a lot of time to do much. Only one chapter this week and I will be pretty busy during the rest of June (finals and ms graduation) and will be gone in July, so yeah just letting you know. I will try to write some more during the time (if I have any) after I take my finals, but it all depends, will definitely be writing in July (I plan to put the rest of the story to paper during that time). Sorry for the uber long note. Just letting you know.

Disclaimer: SM is god the creator of the Twilight series (though I still think she's god, either that or my friend is)

B-POV(It's fun to say so is E-POV(If you pronounce it like the pov in poverty)

It is just a usual work day here, the overwhelming amount of tourist in Hawaiian flower prints. I work at the Aloha Plaza with my best friend Alice, the resident party planner. I pull out the dog-tagged, coffee stained, edited draft of my story. I look up, no one is here, I'm wrong.

"Hello?" I move my papers into the bag under my desk.

"Sorry sir, do you have reservations?" I turn my head up to see the angel speaking to me.

"Yes, it should be under Dr. Cullen." He grins, his perfect white teeth glistening.

"One moment please," I roll to the file cabinet, throwing it open." Cullen, Cullen. . ." I repeat the last name. "Dr. Edward Cullen?" I reach for the presentation binder and come back over.

"Yes," he grins.

"Here is your key card and information about the hotel, my name is Bella if you need any help. Enjoy your experience." I roll back and fall over; he comes over to catch me.

"You okay?" Dr. Cullen cradles my head, I enjoy that!

"Just fine, thank you Dr. Cullen," I smile and try to get up, my head hurts.

"Hold on." He goes through the tasks that all doctors do with the flash light. He gives me instructions to take some pain medications.

"Maybe, I should check with you around dinner to make sure you're okay." He says as I try to get up.

"Is that a date, Edward?"_Oh god, am I going too far. _I think to myself.

"Yes, what time?" I sigh; he's on board with me.

"I get off at 5:30, can you do six?" That would give me enough time to change and get ready.

"Yes, I will see you then, thanks for your help." Edward picks up his bag heads to the elevator. I turn to watch him.

"Hey!" Alice screams right in front of me.

"Ugh, Alice I think I'm deaf." I tease her.

"Who cares, get your stuff and come with me to lunch." Her hyper attitude quite opposite to the tranquil hotel lobby.

"Okay, okay, what's got you all jumpy?" I put the close sign up and walk out.

"I'll tell you in a bit, let's just get some food first." She grabs my hands and pulls me to our usual hang out.

A/N: Sorry for the long pause, I never got to writing more during finals and it has been really busy. Tuesday is the last day of school then I'm out, expect more soonish(no promises though!)


	3. Fun with Alice

A/N: I would usually wait for reviews with stories to continue (do you feel the guilt?), but I love this story so I do it anyway. I'm just kidding guys, but seriously a review makes my day, so please do it this time, I don't care if it's one word, it will make me the happiest person alive(possibly).

Disclaimer: Twilight things I own: 2 Twilight shirts, a Twilight Calendar, Twilight Movie, 2 posters, and etc.

Twilight Things I don't own: The rights to the book (tear, tear)

We receive our menus and Alice begins, "You will never guess what happened last night on my date with Jasper!"

I look at her with confusion, "What?"

"I"MENGAGED!" She screams.

"Alice, breathe and try again." I counsel my overzealous friend. She follows my directions.

"Okay, Jasper proposed." She smiles.

"Oh. My. God. Alice, congrats!" I hug her tiny frame.

"Oh and I might add that you are the maid of honor." She grins again.

"Thanks again, but why me?" I cross my arms.

"You are only like my best friend slash sister." She giggles.

"Thanks!" I hug her again.

"So, what's your news?" She gives me a quizzical look.

"I got a date." I announce the news.

"With whom?" She tilts her head.

"Did you see that man who checked in before you ambushed?" We lean in close and talk quietly as though we are spies on a mission.

"The hot one?" she clarifies.

"Yup!" I shriek.

"I must go get you an outfit, after we eat." We rush our lunch and hit the shops.

"This is adorable!" Alice shows me a fancy blue, v-cut, ruffled dress.

"Yes, but nor right for the evening, a bit too fancy, you know?" I critique.

"I guess you are right, hold on!" she goes back into the store and digs around, fishing out a purple and white alternating zigzag patterned dress with a belt.

"Perfect Al, let's buy it!" I touch the material and try it on. We finish up our excursion perfectly on time and finish up our shifts, Alice comes over.

"Time for make-up before the date!" She uses any excuse to make me into her own personal Barbie doll, I think she was deprived of one as a child and I make up for it.

"Fine." I know I shouldn't argue with Alice and she will win in the end. We jump into her car and drive to our apartment complex.

A/N: Sorry for the very short chapter, I can't think today. I encountered a lot of mean people, let's just say. I hope you guys are all good and please review, it will make my day and help me sleep at night.


	4. Makeover Time!

"Alice, where do you keep all this stuff?" I gawk at Alice's bed that is covered with all forms of make-up.

"In the magical black hole that exists in my closet, sit down and I will make you look and smell like a pretty woman."(A/N: Sorry inside joke with a friend, I dedicate this chapter to her since she loves giving me and many others makeovers.) She giggles as she forces me on the large bed.

"Is this going to hurt?" I whine.

"Not unless you force me to bite you, which will happen if you won't sit still. What did you eat, Twenty Pixie- Sticks?" She bears her small smile. I sigh and let her work, it only took ten minutes, even with hair.

"Put the dress on, we only have ten minutes to get back to the hotel!" Alice throws the small shopping bag at me.

"Okay, calm down Al." I run to her bathroom and through the material over my head and wiggle it downwards.

"Perfect, let me grab you a bag!" the pixie runs to her bulging closet and grabs a brown purse.

"Thanks Alice, I love you forever." I hug my best friend.

"You have to go, now." Alice grabs my hand and pulls me to her car. We meet Jasper in the hallway.

"Alice!" He exults as his love pulls me, her prisoner past him.

"Sorry Jazz, Bella's late." She doesn't even look back, Jasper will understand, he always does.

"Late for what?" Jasper looks down at us.

"She got a date, and she is late." Alice looks back for a minute and then rushes me to the Porsche, throws in the keys and speeds to the hotel. I feel like screaming at the speed she goes at.

"Go!" Alice pushes me out of the car quickly. I smooth the dress and enter the hotel.

"Hey, I was thinking you were going to forget about the whole entire thing." Edward walks towards me.

"Sorry, my friend kept me at her house for awhile." I smile and look up at his face.

"That's fine, any ideas where we should go?" Edward and I walk towards the revolving doors giggling as I fail to get into the section of the door.

"I know a couple of places, what are you in the mood for?" My concierge knowledge definitely becomes useful.

"Anything, really." He grabs my hand and finally gets me through the revolving door.

**A/N: I love that last part, Bella would definitely fail at revolving doors, don't you think? Please, pretty please with a cherry on top review. It will make my day and help me smile. By the way, I leave on the forth for choir tour. This could possibly my last post for awhile, so enjoy! While my trip anyway, can you guys come up with any traditional Hawaiian food. My mom was born in Hawaii but moved when she was five and there for does not know all that stuff.**


	5. My Family

**A/N: Yay, I got my first comment on this story, I would love more, please. But anyways this chapter is dedicated to april123. Sorry guys, I was on choir tour but I wrote a lot of stuff on back of papers and receipts I received. I lost that papers for a day and just found them so, enough of my blabbering keep on reading.**

**Disclaimer: Me llamo no es Stephanie Meyer.(Translation for the non taking Spanish folks: My name is not Stephanie Meyer)**

"How about pizza?" I ask the hotness that finally is letting go of my hand. I keep pace with him.

"Yeah, sounds great." He gives me a killer smile that makes me melt in a little puddle of Bella.

"So tell me about yourself?" He rotates his hand to signify, _go on_.

"I have an older step-brother, Emmett. He's a gym teacher at a school that always seems to change its name." Edward cuts in with a smirk.

"Not kidding, he always gets laid off when the schools need to have cuts. He is the only gym teacher that will not teach health, so he isn't as useful as the others. My mom has always been a kindergarten teacher. My dad was a police offi-"I can't finish without my voice cracking. I stop, look down and take a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" Edward touches my arm, but pulls his hand back. I think both of us mentally decided this is going to be more of a two friends going on an outing. I decided this because it wasn't going to be another "Tyler".

"Yeah, it's just that my dad died, but anyway." He cut me off again.

"No, I want to know;" He can see the reluctance in my eyes "It's healthier if you tell me. I'm a doctor, remember?" His pleading melted me again.

"Fine, when I was three," _Gulp,_ "My dad got shot by a criminal he was hunting down." I stare, with my mouth agape to see how he perceives this information. Many are scared but his emerald eyes show pure understanding and comfort.

"I'm sorry; losing a parent must be horrible. I guess you don't want to dwell on the subject?" I quickly nod my head.

"So you must have a step father seeing as you have a step brother?" We continue to my favorite pizza parlor.

"Yeah, my step father's name is Phil, Phil Dwyer. He's a retired baseball player. I'm guessing that's were Emmett got his athletics from, so how about you?" I can see the overhead lights and smell the delicious smell of pizza in the oven the next street over.

"I have a mom, Esme, until she was pregnant with my sister, was an interior designer. After that, she became a stay at home mom. My dad, Carlisle is a surgeon. My older sister, Rosalie is a model." He puts his hands in his jean pockets. So, the beauty is genetic, seeing that Edward could quite possibly walk right onto a runway is a split second.

"Here's the place." I point to the familiar '60's diner like pizza shop. Antonio's Pizza has been a favorite of Alice and mine since we got our jobs at the hotel. The staff smiles and waves at us when we walk in, a small bell dings.

"Hey Bella!" Jared, Antonio's son calls from the cashier.

"Jared, buddy, how's the college applications going." I grin at the eighteen-year-old.

"Great, I got accepted to Penn State and LSU!" He smiles and picks up two letters of acceptance.

"That's great kid! I'm so proud of you. Anyway I guess I will have a slice of cheese pizza. Edward, what would you like?" I turn to my "date".

"I will have the same as Bells here." I like the nickname, it has a certain ring to it. To show appreciation I grin at him.

"Okay, two slice of plain, coming right up." The young boy takes two slice off a tray and shoves them in an oven.

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness, but that's enough for right now. I have it all written down, well what will be the next few chapters. Unfortunately it's really lacking of detail so I'm cutting it into parts and expanding it from there. Sorry for the delay, I'm uber sick(could possibly swine flu) and jet lagged from choir tour. I'm going to try to make up for all the delay. Keep the reviewing on wards my lovely readers.**


	6. Drums and Questions

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here's another installation. Sorry guys I've been busy and I'm going to the beach for a couple days, I might bring my laptop, if not I'm definitely writing more. So enough of my blubbering, here we go. Oh and completely random but I think I found a good song for Rosalie, Blond over Blue by Billy Joel, from Emmett's POV.**

EPOV

As we are waiting for the pizza to warm up we save a small booth, the only one not ripped apart.

"So to continue our twenty questions, where were you born?" I drum on the table.

"Forks, Washington, but after my dad died we moved to Phoenix. Where were you born?" Her warm chocolate eyes meet mine, she coyly smiles.

"Born and raised in Chicago, never even moved once." I once again pick up a beat on the table.

"You must know good pizza then?" She smirks and picks up on the drum beat.

"Yup, speaking of good pizza, I think our pizza is ready." The teenager carefully removes the two slices careful not to burn himself.

"Ims, the pizza is ready!" He shouts across the small lay out. Bella holds up a finger signaling for one moment. She slides out of the booth and grabs the slices.

"Here you go." She pushes a large slice towards me. It looks amazing, I take a large bite.

"What's with the name Ims?" I swallow the slice.

"My initials, Isabella Marie Swan, he decided to make a nickname out of it, I call him Jam." She grins and I chuckle. We eat in silence till we leave the restaurant. I try to pick up the conversation where it was left off.

"Did you have any pets as a kid?" I turn to her.

"I killed off about twenty goldfish, does that count?" I smirk at the statement.

"Sure it does, I had a golden retriever named Waffle." She giggles at the name.

"Waffle, how did you come up with that?" Bella tries to constrain her laugh.

"My sister thought that a waffle had the same color as a golden retriever's coat." I tried to hold back my own laughs, it was impossible. We are nearly in hysterics when we reached the beach. The surrounding clubs playing pulsating rhythms with whinny stars singing on top of those. I make a face of disgust at the obviously computer made voices.

"Not your cup of tea either. Come on, I know a place that actually plays good music." She grabs my arm and runs. I keep her pace till we come to a small stage. A snack bar is right next to a group of tables. We find seats in the back as the concert begins. A young girl, around my age sits on a stool and begins to play guitar. I recognize the song, _I Will Follow You into the Dark_ by Death Cab for Cutie, they are one of my favorite bands. Bella obviously recognizes the beautiful song; she closes her eyes and hums along with the singer.

"I love this song." She mumbles to me.

"I do too, I love all of their music, and they are amazing." I agree with her. I look at Bella, I barely know her but I know I love her. She can't share the same emotions, it must be me. Bella slowly drifts to sleep.

"I love-"

**A/N: I left you guys with a cliff hanger, sort of. Please review, and if you review either today, Wednesday, the 29****th**** or tomorrow the 30****th****. You will be put in a drawing for a sneak peak of the next chapter. So that means review, review, and review.**


	7. Enter Emmett

**A/N: Sorry, for the long wait. Sparkly-Vampire-Wannabe got a sneak peek of this chapter. Anyway, sorry I'm always far behind, you must all hate me. I've been on vacation a lot and preparing for high school. Anywhere here you go. Oh and today, August 3****rd**** is my half birthday!**

**Disclaimer: It's my half birthday, I wonder if I will get ownership of Twilight and all of its characters/plots. Nope, but I tried.**

_Recap: Bella slowly drifts to sleep. "I love-" _

"I love," What is she going to say? I listen closely "chocolate chip cookies." Nothing about me, I guess I will just have to wait.

"Bella, Bella!" I shake her shoulders, her eyes shutter, but slowly open.

"What time is it?" She yawns and looks at me.

"It's getting close to twelve; I guess we should head back." I stand up and she grabs her bag. The streets were empty; no cabs so we walk back to the hotel.

"Anyway, let's continues with questions since we are going to be bored. What brings you to Hawaii?" She smiles and looks at me.

"Well, recently my best friend died-"She cuts me off.

"I'm so sorry for you." I hold up my hand to signal her to stop.

"His name was Jacob. Anyway my boss noticed that I wasn't mentally well and so told me to take a break. Here I am. How about you?" I am wondering about why Bella has a hotel job, she is really intelligent.

"Well, after college my best friend Alice and I were looking for jobs. We both loved the beach so the hotel had openings, so we packed our bags and came here. I'm also an author so it's nice to experience the sun when you're writing instead of rain all the time. Here's the turn!" She points out the street. We walk to the dull lighted entrance.

"Well I guess I will see you tomorrow?" I scratch my head and lean against the glass.

"Actually, I have a day off tomorrow, so the next day I will see you, but we should get together some time. You're a great friend." Now it's awkward. I smile and shake her hand and enter the hotel again.

**BPOV**

The "date" went great; I hope he wasn't mad at the friend thing. I then remember that Alice asked me to pick up some milk at the store for her. I get in my car and locate the market then speed to my apartment. I am ready to put on my cozy sweats and call it a night after this late visit. I hunt through my purse to find the spare keys Alice has given me. The key clicks to a scene of Jasper and Alice in their own little world. I silently click the door close and put the milk in my fridge, I will give it to her tomorrow. Ignoring my answering machine, I sigh and snuggle under cozy sheets.

"Rise and shine sleepy head!" Alice screams in my ears.

"God, where's the muzzle Alice?" I yawn and stretch my arms.

"I got it taken off. Anyway I thought you would be up by now."

"Well, I'm obviously not." Mumbling, I roll out of bed.

"Sorry, anyway want to go out for breakfast? I have no milk so that equals no pancakes, Bella." Alice waltzes around my room choosing something for me to wear.

"The milk is in my fridge, and I'm perfectly capable of choosing my own clothes." Alice looks upset. "I'm sorry Al, it was a late night and you know how pissed I get after that." She stops filing through my closet.

"Here you go," she passes me a floral top and dark blue denim shorts. "I will find accessories while you take a shower. We are going to have a day of fun today." The pretty pixie skips around my room in a floral dress, gold sandals, and jingling bangles on her bony wrist.

"Does this 'fun day' include wedding shopping?" I reach for my bag of cosmetics.

"Yup, and Bella I'm not looking forward to it either but I want it done sooner rather than later." I hurry out and take my shower. The shorts fit perfectly and the shirt is perfectly retro and vintage, just how I like it. I quickly apply eyeliner, mascara, and tinted lip gloss. Alice has a set of bangles, starfish earrings, and a brown handbag for me to tote around today. I grab the usual keys, lip gloss, money, etc. and we are on our way out. Seeing as we forgot breakfast we stop at the Starbucks. All of the sudden my phone starts ringing.

"One second Alice, it's Emmett calling." I open my phone. "Hey Emmett,"

"Hey Bells!" He replies chuckling.

"Not that I don't like hearing from you, but don't you have a class right now?" I inquire my lovable brother.

"Well, I kind of got fired, again."

"Emmett, why can't you ever keep a job?" I cry out angrily.

"I don't know, but can you come to your apartment soon?" Emmett asks meekly.

"Why?" I say in a quieter tone, my earlier outburst had the other customers staring.

"I'm there." He answers simply.

"Fine I will be there in a couple minutes." I lay money on the table, smiling apologetically at Alice and head back to my car.

**A/N: How was it? I have question to ask.**

**Am I keeping in the same tense? I'm trying out present tense and it's very hard to do.**

**I really hoped you enjoyed and please review. I'm not going to do the drawing again seeing as it makes me rush. Oh and the outfits are on my home page, again. Love you guys! Please review, it makes me feel really good.**


	8. Emmett and I

**A/N: How come I never get reviews? This is kind of payback for the no reviews, okay guys. Please, just review, it will make my day and make the wait shorter for the next chapters. So here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Alice, my twin because you look like me, do you think you can get Stepenie to give me the rights of Twilight?**

**Alice: Sorry no, and you are more of my little sister.**

**Me: Grr, I don't own Twilight.**

I furiously punch my key into my car, how could Emmett get fired again? Why do I always have to be the adult, when I'm the little sister? This time I'm making sure he takes up the job at the hotel I've always been offering him. He stood outside my building with a large smile on his face.

"Bella," He waves as I walk to the entrance "I've missed you so much." He greets me with a large hug.

"Can't. Breath." I gasp as he releases his grip.

"Just as I remember you." He follows me to my apartment. I sit down on the couch and direct him to sit there too.

"Emmett, I really think you should consider the idea about working at the gym. They always offer you a position, how about you take it this time." I look at my sibling, trying to understand his feelings.

"I think I will take them up on that offer, and then I can always see my little sister." He muses my hair and heads to the fridge, as always.

"Emmett, I think we should head over to the hotel and tell them you would like the job?" I grab my purse again.

"Good idea, I can eat food later. Lead the way sis." With that, I have a new roomie and he has a new job.

**A/N: Sorry short chapter, I've been on writer's block, but I know where I'm going from here. If you guys review, I will be updating sooner. If not, well I will take as long as I want. Sorry, being evil. Come on just one little review, there are a total of 695 hits(from when this was written), and I only have 4 reviews.**


End file.
